A Basket of OneShots
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Well the title pretty much sums this up, set after Volume 23, but before the end of chapter 136. Just a series of oneshots. I hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi this is SapphireShell91, and I welcome you to this Series of Fruits Basket one-shots.

Most, probably all the one-shots here will take place after Volume 23, well sort of this Fic place between the end events and beginning events of chapter 136.

A lot of these Fic, will probably be set in the Kyo and Tohru direction or their kids direction but other Characters have their moment to shine in this Fic, I just need to write some stories for them, that's all.

Most of the Fruits Basket one-shot that I have already posted will probably end up in this Fic along with some new one-shots, so yeah.

I hope you enjoy this series of one-shots, if you have any ideas for a one-shot or two-shot or whatever I would love to hear them and I will try and make a story out of them.

Anyway I will stop yapping and let you read on.

Thank you very much

SapphireShell91


	2. Animals

**Author's Note:** Hey, you guys, yes I know i've already summited this, but i thought this made a good introduction to most of the New Characters that will be present in this One-shots Fic

Probably should mention, that the main character of these Fics, is Tohru and Kyo son, Katsuya and Yuki and Machi daughter, Gina is also a sort of a lead character.

If you have read any of my other one-shots, you will most likely know who some of these characters are and who they are related too, but if your new, well this is why i'm using this fic as my first one-shot for this series.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!!!!!

* * *

**Animals**

"This is a Rat, can you say Rat, Kyoko?" an orange haired boy asked his two an half year old sister, who was staring at him with the expression that said 'I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care, I just want to play with that toy your holding'. The little girl reached out for the rat toy her oldest brother was holding.

"not until you say it." the boy said, holding the toy out of her reach, his younger sister glared at him, well tried too, glaring on the face of a two an half year old was far from terrify it was cute, Kyoko was one who didn't like being called cute.

"Kat what are you doing?"

Katsuya jumped at the sound of his uncle Momiji voice; Momiji was a cheerful, blonde haired man, who told always had brilliant stories, they where almost as good as his mom's.

"I'm trying to teach Kyoko, how to say the names of the Zodiac animals, but she's being stubborn." The boy grumbled, frowning at his sister, who was now showing Uncle Momiji the rabbit toy that he had given her for her birthday.

"Give her time; she'll learn them in her own time." Momiji said fairly sitting down on the porch with them.

"But she can say Ox." The boy howled and as if to prove her brother point, Kyoko grinned at her uncle and said "Ox" proudly to her uncle's amusement.

"See she can say Ox, why not Rat or Cat." Katsuya asked, his uncle shrugged, ruffling his nephew messy orange hair.

"You couldn't say rabbit or dragon until you where Five." Momiji pointed out, Katsuya pulled a face.

"That's different, their longer and harder to sound out, but rat and cat are easy, how can she say Ox's, she can't say cow either."

"Cow." Kyoko said proudly, sticking her tongue out at her brother, Katsuya groaned.

"No fair." He grumbled, Momiji laughed.

"Kat, what are you doing, are you torment Kyoko again." A seven year old, brown haired boy bounced over to them.

"I'm not tormenting her, Kaz, I'm teaching her how to say words." Katsuya mumbled.

"Yes, tormenting her." Kaz said, grinning at the older boy's frustration.

"You didn't think it was that bad when I was teaching you." Katsuya muttered, his younger brother shrugged and went back to playing with his other cousins.

"Kat, call the other it's time for lunch." His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom. Oi, you lot lunch." Katsuya yelled to his cousins.

"Did someone say lunch?" A dark haired man bounced out from behind some bushes.

"Uncle Shigure, why where you hiding in the bushes." Asked a young girl, her name was Bella and she was the daughter of Haru and Rin, her light brown hair fell off to her face as she tilted her head up to stare up at her uncle.

"Well, you see, I'm hiding from a mean witch who wants to steal my manuscript." Shigure said, beaming at the gasps of horror coming from the children around him.

"Stop lying Dad." a boy said who looked like a miniature Shigure, the boy grabbed his father arm and dragged him towards the house.

"Aw, Akira, no fair, your always spoiling my fun." Shigure howled, tears rolling down his face, much to his son frustration.

"Act your age, you jellyfish." Akira yelled at his father, his father pouted.

"But that's no fun, honestly Akira your too series, it so hard to belief were related sometimes." Shigure said, fling his arms around his eleven year old son, who grumbled "only sometimes."

"Shigure let him go, your straggling him." Hatori said, his eight year old daughter, standing beside him, wearing the same expression as her father, waved at Akira, who waved back under his annoying father arms.

"Get off me, Dad, or I'll tell Mom." Akira threaten, Shigure let out mocking shrieked, but let go of Akira none the less.

Akira rolled his eyes at his cousins, before going back to his book, trying to get some peace and quiet away from his father.

"Kat, what are you doing."

"You know that seems to be what everyone asks me today." Katsuya said, now sitting on the living room floor waiting for lunch, still trying to teach his sister how to say animal's names.

"Sorry."

"Its fine Gina I'm just a little annoyed that's all." Katsuya said, looking up from his sister to smile at his younger Cousin, Gina, she was the oldest daughter and child of Yuki's children and of eight years old. Gina took the rat toy from Katsuya, which he was still trying to teach Kyoko how to say it.

"r-at, Kyoko, can you say r-at." Gina asked the younger girl, holding the little Rat toy just out of the small girls reach.

"r-at." The young girl said, and then giggled at the look of disbelief on her brother's face.

"No fair." Katsuya complained to Gina, who laughed at him.

"Oh sure she says it for you." He grumbled, Gina laughed harder.

"Stop complaining, honestly, you just need to have the special touch or you just need some on new to give it a try." Gina said, sliding her arm threw Katsuya's and marched him to the children's table.

"Please, say Rat or Cat or just anything." Katsuya begged his younger sister, who was falling asleep in the mongst the toys on the porch.

"Hey, Kat, why don't you give your sister a break?"

Katsuya turned around to stare up at his tall orange haired father, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Ok." Katsuya mumbled, admitting defeat, his father ruffled his hair before picking up his sleepy little sister. Katsuya clenched his fist and stared up at his father and at his sleeping sister.

"But I won't give up, Kyoko will say the names of the Zodiac, just you wait and see." Katsuya said, determination in his small face blazed brightly, his father raised an eyebrow, mentally telling himself that though his son might look like him and really did take after his mother.

Shaking his head, he watched his son run out to play with the other children, before heading up stairs to his old bedroom.

It felt strange to be back in the room where he had spent the late years of his youth. He had lived in this room all threw his high school years and a bit after and now he came here on and off to spend time with his family.

He settled Kyoko into her crib before sitting by his window staring out at the darkening sky, it was going to rain that evening, a thought that no longer bothered him, why should it, he was no longer cursed.

"C…at." A small voice broke threw his thoughts; he turned from the window to stare at the crib beside the bed. His small daughter had a small cat toy in her arms holding it tight. What his son or anyone else for that matter, didn't know was that Kyoko could actually say "Cat", and he had been the only person to witness it and that it had actually been her first word, because she had heard her mother mention it so often in her stories.

He smiled deeply as he looked down at his sleeping daughter, he wouldn't tell Katsuya yet, that Kyoko could say "Cat", for if he did the boy would never leave his baby sister alone. No, it would be better to let his son learn to be patient and for Kyoko to talk freely in her own time.

"Sleep well, Kyo Kat."

* * *

**Author's Note:** for those of you have already read this, well you read it again, those who haven't read this i hoped you enjoyed and will be kind enough to reveiw. 


	3. Big Brother

**Author's Note:** I'm putting this up so fast because I don't want annoy any one, who has already read "Animals".

Anyway, this is one-shot is about Katsuya, as a two year old, finds out he is going to be an older brother, hence the one-shots title "Big Brother"

I thought this up this whole concept yesterday, because I was bored and I had nothing to do except write and listen to my MP3, so yeah I wrote this and two other one shots, that I need the type up and also fix up.

* * *

**Big Brother**

"Kat, what do you think of becoming a big brother?" Tohru asked her almost two year old. Katsuya looked up from his letter blocks at his mother, who was kneeling on the floor in front of him, also holding a letter block, the letter B, in her hand.

"Big brother?" Kat asked, confused. His mother nodded. Kat thought for a moment. Big brother, he knew those words, his older male cousins where Big brothers.

Why where they Big Brothers again? Oh right, because they had little brothers and sisters.

So if he was going to be a Big Brother, that meant he was going to have a little brother or sister.

Kat looked at his block castle that he was building with his mother. He was doing all the work of cause; he was just showing his mother his master piece that he was creating.

"Big brother." He said again, sounding it out to himself. Yes, he could do that, he could be a big brother.

He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Big brother. He stated pointing to his chest proudly. His mother let out a sigh of relief.

Kyo grinned, from where he leant against the doorframe of the living room, he too was relieved, they had been a little worried about Katsuya reaction with having another child in the house, a baby none the less, but then again, the boy spent nearly every moment they where back at the Sohma Main House, playing with the other small children, and he seemed to enjoy looking after the younger ones, even though he was not yet two.

Kyo walked into the room and sat down beside his wife.

"yes, your going to be a big brother. That's a big responsibility but it only shows what a big strong boy you are now." He said, he watched his son smile grow even brighter.

"I good big brother." Kat stated and knocked his Block Castle down.

Hope you enjoyed this really short Fic, and will hang around for more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just the for hell of mentioning; I've read the third volume of Marmalade Boy and watched the final episode of the series, and I'm curious to know, where I can find the Mange, I don't read a lot of romance and I rarely read stuff that doesn't have some kind of magic in it, but sometimes I can be a Hopeless Romantic and need a break from the hack, slash, adventure, gore stuff that I usually read. I'm still big into Inuyasha and Fruits Basket, but I want to widen my range of choice with Manga so I have something to read after Inuyasha has finished, (if it ever will, though saying that she (Rumiko Takahashi) seems to be starting to wrap things up, but who knows.) and since Fruits Basket has end I would like to find some new Manga Series to read. Any suggestions?

Thanks once again, bye.


	4. Crush and Jealousy

**Author's Note:** ok, I read somewhere that the little girl at the end of the manga was not only Kyo and Tohru's grandchild but Yuki's and Machi's too, so yeah, I came up with this little Fic about Katsuya having a crush on Yuki's oldest daughter, Gina and wondering if he is allowed to have a crush on her. He's also jealous of her because she better at stuff then him.

Really short, review if you like. Thanks! enjoy. See ya!

**P.S.** My Goat Biddy, had Twin boys on the 15/10/07. their names are Scout and Bugsy.

**P.S.S** I just realise i'm going in an A B C ... with this fic and i wasn't even trying to do that.

* * *

**Crush and Jealousy **

Was he, the son of the Cat allowed to have a crush on her, the daughter of the Rat? He didn't know, he wanted to, but he didn't.

Wasn't it said that the Cat wasn't allowed to be in love, did the same rule apply to the Son. Was it a rule or a Law that stated that Cat wasn't allowed to be loved or was that just common knowledge and if it was a Law or Rule his parents had broken it big time, for they not only fallen in love, but got married and had four kids.

But was he, being the Son of the Cat, was he bound to those rules, those laws, was he not allowed to be in love with the Rat's daughter.

It must be unheard of for a Cat to fall in love with a Rat, even if they where only the children of them.

Would they be mocked if they told the world that they cared for each other, that they loved each other or would people just accept it?

But then again that was said if she shared his feeling. She might not, she might like someone else.

Thinking that made him boil up inside, he didn't like that thought, but if she did like someone else there wasn't anything he could possibly do about it, he would just have accept it, but it hurt all up inside.

He had a Crush on her and yet he was Jealous of her.

He was Jealous of her because he couldn't protect her, since she was a better Martial Artiest then him, even though he had been studying it for way longer.

He was Jealous of her because he couldn't help her with her School work, since she was a genius when it came to it.

He was Jealous of her, for the people, the boys, who hung around her seeking her attention and advice. They stuck to tightly to her, he could barely get a word in. he's Jealousy of them for being able to spend more time with her grew when he went into Middle school before her since he was a year older and again the same thing when he entered High school.

Over the years his crush on her and jealousy of her grew, until he was sure he loved her and loved her truly and deeply and though his jealousy of her and the people around her was still there, he pushed it aside, he didn't want it to interfere; he didn't let it bother him so much anymore.

But apart from the fear that she might not return his feelings there was also the problem of; was he, the son of the Cat allowed to love her, the daughter of the Rat? He didn't know, he wanted to, but he didn't.


End file.
